


Dammit Sam!

by obsessedsophie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, Pie, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedsophie/pseuds/obsessedsophie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas exchange gifts on a special day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dammit Sam!

**Author's Note:**

> My first try on Destiel (otp btw). If I should describe this ficlet in three words, it would be: Fluff, fluff and fluff.

Cas stands in the kitchen with a puzzled look upon his face. He glances briefly towards the clock, then to the oven, then to the open cookbook and again to the oven.  
"I hope I did everything the right way." he mumbles to himself, intensely looking at the pie.  _Is it supposed to be this color, or should it be more golden? Are the organic apples okay or should I have taken the other ones? Are the 45 minutes over yet?_

"Cas?" Sam comes into the kitchen with an amused expression. "You alright?"  
"Yes! ... No." Cas adds with a frown.  
Sam just grins at him, then takes a look at the pie.   
"Is it good?" Cas asks him nervously.  
"Take it easy, dude. Dean will love it. And if it's only because he loves _you_ , then that's still okay, right?" Sam leaves the room shaking his head with a grin on his face.

Cas nods and stares at the oven for another three minutes before realizing what Sam just said.  _Wait - Sam knows about Dean and me?_   He almost runs after him, but engine noises stop him.  _That's him!_ Cas quickly gets the pie out of the oven, puts it on the table and just takes the baking gloves off, when Dean enters the room.

Dean beams with joy, when he sees Cas. "Sammy's in his room?" he asks quickly and when Cas nods happily, he pulls him into a bear hug."I'm back, babe." Dean whispers. After a few seconds, he lets go and puts a typical Dean expression on again - a fierce frown. But it doesn't stay long. As soon as he spots the pie, he grins again.   
"You remembered?"   
"Of course I did, Dean!"   
"Me too. I got something for you."

Cas stares expectantly at him until Dean takes a little heart-shaped box out of his pocket and gives it to him. Cas opens it hastily and squeals a little when he sees the wing-shaped cuff links inside.

"I wasn't sure about the color at first, but I thought silver fits everything and the lady in the shop said they're perfect and I think so too, but if you don't like them we can still change them, they also had other-" Dean stutters nervously and completely un-Dean-like until Cas interrupts him.  
"Dean, they're perfect." he smiles shyly and his boyfriend returns the look. They stand there, staring in each others eyes for what seems like ages.

"Okay guys, now kiss already, I want a piece of the pie before it gets cold!" a deep voice shouts from the door. Startled, Dean and Cas both take a step back and look at a grinning Sam standing in the doorframe.

"Uhm!" Dean clears his throat and looks nervously at his his brother.  
"I, um, that isn't really - I mean-" Cas mutters with wide eyes, but Sam just raises his eyebrows. Then he rolls his eyes and leaves the room.

The tension leaves with Sam and now there's no holding back. Dean stares at Cas with a hungry gaze, pins him against the kitchen counter and starts kissing him furiously. Cas is surprised, yet not refusing, and puts his arms around Dean's neck. They're all lips and suppressed moans, until they both have to catch breath.  
"Happy three month anniversary." both of them gasp simultaneously.


End file.
